Lost Memories
by Forta
Summary: A young girl's memories of her lost Pokemon. Please read and review, the story is much better than the summary is. Chapter 7 up.
1. Thief

Lost Memories

---

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Pokemon? No? Good. I do, however, own my characters. The story too. But Sacados Region belongs to someone else.

---

This is just a one shot fic. Another one. Blah.

---

_ Torrie, come on! We need to get a move on before they catch us! _

_Four Pokemon - a Ralts, a Shiny Silcoon, a strange Pichu with fire attributes, and, last but not least, her faithful pet Eevee. They were at the door, beckoning her. She stood, frozen to her spot. They had been found. After all she had done to remove all traces of Toreana Kuro, she had been discovered in her own house, long abandoned by her family. They had moved to Kanto after they heard that she had, somehow, been "killed" in Sacados._

_Now the redhead started to move, trying not to aggravate the officer of the Growlithe at her side. _

"_Come here, little girl," the older woman said sweetly, holding out her hand. "All we want to do is ask you some questions."_

How could I believe her? The tone in her voice was so fake, dripping in honeysweet promises, that it hurt to listen to it. But still I followed her, as dumbly as a small child follows its mother.

"_That's it, my dear, come closer. Now, Toreana, why did you pretend you were dead?"_

No-one calls me Toreana. In fact, only my Pokemon are permitted to call me anything other than Georgia. But they're different. Only I can understand them.

_ Torrie, don't listen to her! She's trying to capture you! Have you gone blind, human? _

That was my Venia, moody and unsympathetic as ever. Still, she was a loyal Pokemon. She had to be. She was my strongest battler.

"_Talk to me, Toreana. Our records say you went missing soon after you got your first battling Pokemon in the Sacados Pokemon Lab. What happened after that?"_

It is as though it happened yesterday, not yesteryear. I had been mistaken for Georgia Brown, a girl who had escaped a certain academy for those with problems. An Officer Jenny had taken me away. I can still remember speeding away from Route One on the motorcycle, Venia grimly holding on behind me, Chaos curled up on my lap, crying herself to sleep. Chaos was my first Pokemon, though Venia was the first battler. I had received her as a pet when I was only five.

"_Ignore the Pokemon, Toreana. Just talk."_

My Pokemon were calling me. I felt numb.

Soon after I arrived at the academy…I don't quite know what happened then. After I arrived at my first class, we stepped into a portal, and met some new Pokemon. Chaos and Aika (who was still a Wurmple then) had gone off with some other trainers from the academy, whilst Venia and I wandered off on our own. Rockets were everywhere, but someone stopped them. Not long after we came back, the academy started to fall apart - not literally - and all the students, staff and Pokemon escaped.

_ TORRIE! all four Pokemon yelled, all in a state of panic. Who could blame them? If Torrie didn't run away soon, they would be in big trouble._

Bardus was one of the strange Pokemon from the Smoke region, as I called it. He must have followed us back. Though he was stupid, he was relatively powerful - and rare.

We met him just before we started climbing Crayon Volcano, a recently-dormant volcano which had just erupted.

_The Pokemon looked at each other, worried. What can we do? Aika whimpered, on the verge of tears as usual._

"_That's it, dearie, just a few more steps."_

There were weird Pokemon on Crayon Mountain, too. They seemed normal, but there was something wrong with them. Both I and my Pokemon were glad to escape it, get out of Sacados and back in Hoenn, where I became a thief.

"_Almost there, child. I will make you safe."_

I approached her slowly, as though in a dream. She was like my mother. In all senses. Beautiful and kind on the surface, but a twofaced liar deep down, and not to be trusted. I knew that…so why did I go to her?

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, what I was hearing. A dog barking. A woman shouting. My Pokemon, frozen with shocked expressions on their faces. Then blackness.

---

It's been a while since I've seen them. Toreana Kuro is now completely gone. I'm sure of that. Even I have nearly forgotten who I am. My hair is dyed a mousy brown, worlds away from my trademark bright red. They took my Pokemon. Venia and Aika were released into the wild. Chaos was given to an adoption centre. Bardus, I imagine, is being experimented on, for no-one had seen such a Pokemon. I can still hear his excited "Fi! Fichu!" as I wander aimlessly along the streets of Celadon.

No-one knows me here. Not even me.

---

Read and review, please!

Especially if you want me to write another chapter. 'Cause I can see that there might be room for more chapters, about what happened to all her Pokemon.

This one goes to PBK, who owns the Sacados Region forum. Thank you!


	2. Ribbon

Lost Memories

---

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my idea and my charries.

---

No longer oneshot. I decided to elaborate. Enjoy.

---

"Beautifly, Silver Wind, then go into a Tackle!" the female commanded. The shiny Beautifly obeyed reluctantly, knocking her opponent down with a silvery tornado strike. The battle went to her, she had been the most elegant and beautiful she could be. As a ribbon was pinned to her left wing, she disappeared into a white Pokeball with a pink design.

"Beautifly, time for dinner!"

_Aika. My name is Aika, foolish human girl._

Years of living with this co-ordinater had turned a Pokemon with a "Crybaby" nature into a hard, cruel Pokemon. Aika stared off into space, thinking of her real trainer. The girl with the brown cloak, the red hair, and the unremarkable pale blue eyes that shone out from the shadows. They had had many adventures together, after she had been caught - and, of course, befriended by Chaos, the kindly and loyal Eevee who had tagged along from Hoenn. Though she had been afraid of the many Pokemon that her trainer had found along the way, even fiery Bardus, overly-enthusiastic Dilu and moody Venia had shown that they would do anything for her.

Fat lot of good that did when she was released as a Silcoon in a forest without any of them, where a woman, seeing her unusual colouring, had instantly fell in love with her and caught her.

The angry Bug-type fluttered over to her food bowl, but made to motion to eat it. Frowning, the young woman stood over her then carefully wrapped her hands around her, preventing her from moving her wings, and carried her away, presumably to the in-house Pokemon doctor the rich girl had hired to work in her huge mansion. Indeed, the old man was the next thing she saw. He looked worried as he examined her. "Miss, your Beautifly is sad, I can tell - that's why she is not eating. Look at how limp her beautiful wings have become," he said, showing the selfish girl.

_At least some humans have sense._

A few nights later, the Beautifly hovered outside her mistress's door. There was a conversation going on inside. The doctor was in there, consulting about what to do with her. The word "homesick" came up, as did 'release", and, "She's better off in the wild."

_I can take care of that myself._

Without a second thought, the shiny Pokemon raised her limp wings and fluttered out of an open window, Master Rank ribbon still pinned to her left wing, a little blood dripping out of the cut membrane.

And, as she flew, silhouetted by the full moon, she thought she saw heard someone calling her name - her true name, Aika.

But when she looked down on the city below - a beautiful place called Celadon -, the lone figure wandering in the darkness was not her Torrie, but a young girl in a dark cloak, trying to find something she'd lost a long time ago.

---

Not as long as the last one, but you get another chapter to make up for it.


	3. Evolution

Lost Memories

---

Yay, another one. I don't own anything but the charries and the idea.

---

To make up for the atrocious shortness of the Aika chapter, you get another one.

---

Little children filled the large room. They were all no older than six, all looking for a companion, someone to keep them company - at least, until they were old enough for a battling Pokemon, at which point a pet would be forgotten, ignored or given away, almost like she had. In fact, she knew only one human who had kept her pet Pokemon from childhood, and that girl would never come back. No, never again.

_Why, after all those years, did it end so abruptly?_

Many girls drifted off to the "Cleffa, Igglybuff, Pichu," section of the adoption agency, whist boys went for the "Houndour, Poochyena, Elekid," corner. No-one really bothered with the sad-looking Eevee trying to hide behind a bookshelf. After all, it wasn't like she wanted to be adopted and hurt again. And yet…she felt a little lonely. Pawing at the air, the little Eevee looked at the children, small faces full of hope, as they played with the Pokemon. Taking a deep breath, she trotted out somewhat-apprehensively. Still all little ones ignored her. After all, she was scruffy and sad, and besides, she was named - no other Pokemon in the adoption agency had a name, but there it was, around her neck, like a Repel.

_Chaos. Why did it have to be Chaos?_

Little children did not want a scruffy, dirty Eevee called Chaos. They wanted new Pokemon straight from the egg, to only know them and their way of life. Chaos had tasted freedom with her last mistress, and she would always want it. Even when she had gotten mad with the girl, she just bandaged her scratches and returned to playing with her. The Eevee felt hollow.

_I miss you, mistress._

Night approached. Not many children remained. Just a young woman lingered - probably choosing for her daughter. Chaos felt sick, as she returned to her pen, but then - the woman looked at her, and her bright blue eyes met with the Eevee's sullen black ones, and she ghosted over to the little evolution Pokemon. Cold, bony hands wrapped around the small, fragile body, and before she knew it Chaos had been adopted and was being taken in a shiny car to her new home. In her ear, the woman whispered, "You…you will be a perfect replacement for that annoying shiny Beautifly that ran away. You will be a famous Contest Pokemon."

_Shiny Beautifly? Where have I heard that before?_

Something shadowed the moon. Something with pale wings that dripped blood. Turning her little face upwards, Chaos, in a last bid for freedom, called out the name of her friend, knowing she could not possibly hear through the tinted glass as they sped away.

_Aika._

And, just before the moon went out of sight, the pale luminance showed someone walking past the car. Someone that looked vaguely familiar.

---

If possible, more atrociously short than the last chapter. Review please.


	4. Experiment

Lost Memories

---

I've figured out my order. I'm posting the chapters in pairs now. The last two (Aika+Chaos) were Pokemon the trainer had that didn't really fight. The next two (i.e., these two chapters) are genetic Pokemon from Sacados Island. Meaning, don't steal them, because they're made-up Pokemon.

---

Enjoy this one. I'll try and make it a little longer.

---

"Hello, little one."

A slim man entered the room. Thick glasses framed eyes that were trying to look kind, and were failing miserably. After all, he was about to do something quite nasty to the little Pichu-like creature that lay on a table in front of him. Normally he wouldn't have experimented on such a small Pokemon, but this one was…special. Instead on just being yellow and black like a normal Pichu, it appeared to have somehow taken on the attributes and colouring of a Charmander - including the signature flames, though these covered its whole little body.

_Mistress?_

He advanced upon the steel bench. A single band of flameproof and shockproof metal secured the little flame mouse, though he struggled against it. It was obvious he had a lot of energy somehow. "Little mouse, stop squeaking and tell me your secrets," the man said, smirking. After all, there was no way the Pichu could hear him.

_Bardus no mouse. Bardus Fichu. Bardus want mistress._

He raised a cold steel knife and moved to cut open the flame-covered Pichu, but the band around him was as big as he was. Growling, he held one finger on the little Pokemon's chest to prevent movement and released the band for just a second. It was all he needed. After all, he had always been hyperactive. It was his nature. He was, therefore, filled with energy. Enough to charge at the speed of light when the need arose.

_Bardus show you, big man. Bardus show you._

He charged towards a free window, quick on his little feet. Nimbly he dodged the hand of the scientist and stood on the open windowsill. Before leaving into the night, though, he bit the man's hand once - hard - glowed bright white, and leapt away.

The glowing did, of course, symbolise evolution. Soon a Firachu crouched in the darkness, eyes wary of every movement. Soon he was able to run away, and scale a wall until he stood on a rooftop. Underneath him, a black car drove towards a large mansion. Above, something uncovered the moon. Sparks of fire danced upwards, then down again.

_Bardus show you all._

And the ashes fell, like snow, to the ground beneath him, where a few lone figures passed each other. Some caught the wind - and those fell on another Pokemon on a rooftop, not far away.

A unique Pokemon. Just like him.

---

Don't tell me this is another short one… - crosses eyes-

Cha, as always, review please.


	5. SemiLegend

Lost Memories

---

Chaa. This Pokemon was not mentioned in the first chapter, as I received her only after the chapter had been posted. Enjoy this one.

---

It was a hard life, being part-Legendary. Everywhere you looked, people were after you. She was safe - for a moment - hiding in the shadows. Whimpering, she slunk behind a large metal pole, as something approached her. Something large, and humanoid.

_Uh…no good…_

The large figure filled the entrance to the small, dusty alleyway. It was almost defiantly a human, but something about its head shape made her think again. Still, anything that big was a problem to a Pokemon no bigger than a Skitty. Mermaid-like tail flicking from side to side, she peeked cautiously at the creature.

_That no human._

It was some other kind of Pokemon instead, one that wore a sweeping dress and had an aura of royalty and command. The little half-Legend squeaked and shrank back against the cold metal and deep shadows. Still, the large creature lost interest, and started moving away. Only then did she gain the courage to look once more. Yes, it was commanding and powerful, but something about looked wrong. Instead of primly stalking with its arms by its side, its shoulders were hunched over, its arms were folded and it floated sullenly a small distance over the pavement. Awed, the small Pokemon floated upwards as it left her vision. She wanted to be like that Pokemon one day.

There were not many humans around that night. Just a lone figure in a brown cloak, and a solemn black car with -

An Eevee, looking longingly through the tinted glass? One that looked so familiar, too… Hopeful, she went after it, but the machine moved too fast. Instead, she gazed at the stars above her. Black eyes watered at the thought that maybe, just maybe, her old friends were watching the same sky, wherever they were.

_Stars constant. Like Dilu. Dilu always the same. Humans change too much._

Now, in order to better see the stars, she rose to the flat top of the building she had been hiding next too. It was, as expected, unwelcoming, like most things in that part of town. Still, it made for good star-watching. Relaxing, she created a small puddle in order to keep her skin moist and stared upwards, playing join-the-dots.

_My friends, are you watching the stars too?_

There, she could see some old favourite constellations. The Milotic. The Teddiursa. The Gardevoir. The Kyogre. All the summer constellations, watching over the little part-Mew, part-Vaporeon Pokemon that sat on the rooftop, eyes glassy.

Then, on another rooftop, she saw what looked like another star, burning brightly a few rooftops down. She smelt smoke; faint grey ashes fell on her wet fur.

_Bardus…_

She knew who that Pokemon was, and, content for the first time since she had lost her trainer, Dilu closed her eyes and fell asleep.

---

Yay for happy endings! And semi-longish chapters!

Review, please.


	6. Psychic

Lost Memories

---

This one does not have a pair, as it is getting close to the end of the story and I'm slowing down a bit. Besides, Ex needs time to review, doesn't she now?

---

_I am alone. I am stronger now than ever before. I don't need them, I don't want them._

So thought the Psychic that floated a short distance over the streets of Celadon. She could almost pass as a human, so were her proportions, but she didn't care. She knew that it was impossible for her to be caught now. She had been so stupid, twice now, to allow herself to be caught by a human. It would never happen again.

_I am smarter than I was when I was just a little Pokemon, unknowing and innocent. I will not be caught._

A Gardevoir was supposed to be a guardian Pokemon, but what good was one who would give their life for their trainer if there was no human they would submit to? What could they do with their lives, letting their powers go to waste as they slumped in a back alley? Could they be saved?

_I will not be caught!_

Defiant, she folded her arms and hunched over, staring coldly at the ground. She would never forget the first time she had been caught…

Five - no, six - Pokemon lined up in the small lab. Well, sort of. A hyper Wingull squawked loudly as it flew around the ceiling, hitting various objects. A Plusle hit the small Eevee, Chaos, on the nose, provoking it to chase the small Electric-type, growling. Two Sandshrew stood in silence next to the professor, though one actually belonged to the professor. The other one happened to be mute. A Psyduck held its head and repeated its name over and over, and finally, a Ralts stood, frozen in place. Ticking off some of the candidates, the redhead girl beckoned for the Psyduck and Ralts to come closer. First, she tried to get a response out of the Psyduck by petting it, and failed to get anything but "Psy, psy, psy?" Then, she went for the Ralts, who merely called her an idiot. Unremarkable blue eyes shining, she took the Pokeball for the Ralts, who was promptly named Venia. Together, they set off, not knowing what adventures were in store for them.

_I meant it, too. You were an idiot._

A single tear fell from her eyes; she kept moving along the streets of the beautiful city. The second time she had been caught had also been a disaster.

A young boy had cornered a Ralts. The little Psychic folded her arms and stared at him, as though daring him to come any closer. He was only a little boy; he could only have little Pokemon. Right?

It was a pity about that Mightyena. She didn't know how he had got it at such a tender age, but there it was, salivating at the thought of an easy lunch. Still, she was rare - the boy wouldn't dare allow her to be killed. Instead, he ordered a weak attack from the wolf. Easily dodging, she sent back a psychic wave, not at the Pokemon but at the boy. He was knocked backwards, but threw his trump card - a Master Ball. Having no choice, she allowed herself to be enveloped by the purple capsule that meant doom, not matter how strong you were. He soon allowed her to come out. What was her first attempt at communication with her new trainer? Was it thanks for saving her from a lonely life? Perhaps a warning of her immense strength, at that he should only call upon her when necessary? Nope, that didn't suit her.

Idiot

_Hah. Take that, little boy._

Her chest shuddered as she struggled not to burst into tears, her eyes were glazing over. The rest of her time with him had been equally horrible. First, he had trained her until she evolved into Kirlia, then fed her Blue Pokeblock and tried to enter her in contests - she had taught him a lesson. Just because she had been caught didn't mean she would obey him, and he knew it. So, it was back to rigorous training for her, with that stupid Mightyena always at her back. Finally, she had evolved; finally, she had tricked him and escaped. Still, the feeling of triumph had disappeared long ago. Now she just felt hollow.

_Maybe you weren't so bad, Mistress._

Giving up, she slumped against a dark building, a silvery protective orb appearing around her. People laughed and joked as they passed the spot where she crouched. Ignoring the Gardevoir that cried there, sobs echoing in the alleyway.

…_I miss you. Torrie._

The Gardevoir named Venia had never thought she would want to be caught, especially by someone so young. But as she watched the humans go by, enjoying themselves…

She thought she saw her one-time trainer, staring blankly at the moon.

---

Chaa. Not only is this chapter longer than the others, it doesn't have a pair, and it one of the last. Review please!


	7. Final Meeting

Lost Memories

---

The final chapter…

---

A girl with mousy brown hair walked sullenly along the streets of her new home, Celadon. It was nice to be unrecognisable amongst all the people of the large, beautiful city, but she still longed for the days when she and her trusty Pokemon would crouch, silent, in the shadows, waiting for people to pass, so her face would not be seen.

Everywhere she looked, she thought she saw an old friend. Those sparks dancing on the wind - was that her Bardus? The dark figure standing out against the pale glow of the moon - her little Aika? The cat, resting on the rooftop, tail flicking lazily - the playful Dilu?

The little Eevee, nose pressed against tinted glass…her dear pet Chaos?

Something clicked as she saw the little evolution Pokemon being driven away. That was her Chaos, her loyal friend.

"Chaos!" she shouted, running after the black vehicle, cloak flapping behind her. The car swerved off the road, and the door opened, an angry woman stepping out.

"Who do you think you are, little missy? Stopping me like that? Myself, or - Mew forbid - little Eevee could have gotten hurt!"

--I have a name. Use it,-- the brown Pokemon snapped. Surprised, the woman dropped her, and she faced her captor, a snarl forming on her face. --I will never listen to you! I have my loyalties, and they lie…with someone else.--

"Eevee, dear, surely you don't mean that?" the woman said hopefully. "I saved you, remember? This other person couldn't have been very nice, to forget you like that. I mean, really! To leave you…"

--She didn't leave me by choice,-- the Eevee said icily. --I was taken away from her. And, I will find her again.--

Contempt showing in her eyes, the woman moved to pick the Pokemon up, but she was stopped by the hooded girl. In a single, fluid movement, the blue-eyed girl slammed the older woman to the dirt.

"Nobody touches my Pokemon unless I say so," she growled, one foot resting on the woman's belly. Shrieking, the lady got up and ran away. The Eevee, meanwhile just sat and stared at her.

--Torrie…?--

---

Chaos.

The word echoed through her head. Surprised, Aika looked below her. A small Eevee was staring at a hooded figure. Could that be…no, it was impossible. There was no way that that could be Torrie, standing down there. Then again…

Seeing sparks floating through the air below, she held her ragged wings still, drifting to the rooftops.

--Dilu…Dilu!-- Aika called, landing next to the experiment.

--Friend? ...Aika?-- was the reply. The Vaporeon-like creature levitated a few inches, whilst the Beautifly nodded slowly. Joy shining in her eyes, Dilu flew over to the other rooftop, where a fiery Pikachu crouched, hoping for something to eat. Instead, he was lifted off by his old friend, and the three Pokemon floated slowly to the ground, where Chaos was still staring at her former owner.

--Torrie…is it really you?-- she asked in amazement, padding forward. Eyes bright with tears, the girl nodded, holding out of hand to the small Pokemon. Chaos happily nudged it, before Torrie scooped her up and hugged it. Then, Torrie felt something light land on her head. Next to her, a Firachu and a WaMew danced in the air, only too happy to be reunited with their trainer.

--Torrie, I missed you so much!-- the Beautifly sobbed, holding onto the hood of Toreana's cloak. Smiling, the girl lifted her Pokemon off her head and placed her on the ground.

Torrie, we have to go home! Chaos yelled excitedly. Seeing something vaguely familiar out of the corner of her eye, she told Dilu to Teleport them all back home, and that she wouldn't be long. With that, all four Pokemon disappeared.

---

--You aren't going back, are you?-- a voice said softly. Smiling, Torrie shook her head, and beckoned the speaker to come closer. Out of the shadows, a Gardevoir appeared. For a moment, the former companions regarded each other. The changes that had been made.

"You evolved?" Torrie asked, equally softly, and the Psychic nodded in reply.

--I got caught, but I escaped, shortly after evolving a second time,-- she said sadly. Then, Torrie hugged her old friend tightly.

"No, I'm not going back. I have to find somewhere to go. Somewhere, away from this place. Away from it all. Do you know somewhere like that?"

--Sort of. You'll need…to be a little different…but I can fix that. And, I'll remain by your side, in spirit. In this world, I'll take your form, and tell the others that you couldn't find me. And maybe one day, we'll meet again.--

"One day, I promise, I'll come back, and we will meet again," Torrie said, squeezing her Pokemon's hand. Then, silently, Venia opened a portal to a disaster-wrecked continent. Wishing her trainer luck, she watched the girl step inside, size rapidly decreasing as she did so, memories fading away.

--And we will meet again,-- Venia repeated to herself, tears forming in her large red eyes. Then she, too, changed form, and Teleported away.

--Your legend will live on. I promise.--

--Torrie.--

---

This marks the first time I've completed a proper, non-one-shot fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue.

---

To answer Ex's question. Supposed to be short, for once.

---

"…You used to be a human?"

The children of the village gathered around the leader of their prized Team Stellar, eyes wide with awe. They had heard stories of such a happening, but they hadn't suspected that their hero was one of the few selected to change their form.

"Yes, I was. I was a trainer, but I wasn't very good, and no-one liked me except my Pokemon. So, one day, I asked my strongest Pokemon to send me away from the human world, and she did so. It was very nice of her, really, but I do miss her…"

Sensing her best friend was sensitive on that subject, a Torchic ushered the little children away. "You need to stop telling stories. They make you cry," the Fire-type reminded her friend, as the small town started closing down for the night. Grinning, the female Pokemon told the Torchic to go back to the base, and for once she obeyed.

Staring at the sunset, the water-type wondered where her friends were, before she was interrupting in her daydreaming by a small Ralts.

"Excuse me, miss, but…what was your strongest Pokemon's species?" she asked in a small voice. The Psychic had always been shy, the leader remembered, before answering the question.

"My friend? She was a Gardevoir. Like you will be, someday, if you try hard enough," she said with a gentle smile. Satisfied, the Ralts wandered back to her home, leaving the Squirtle to sit and contemplate her life.

As the sun went down, and she fell asleep, a ghostly presence guarded her from the shelter of a nearby tree. Large, sorrowful eyes glittered with a hint of happiness as the owner watched her old friend with the ice-blue eyes slumbering peacefully. Seeing that there was nothing to fear, she warped back to the world she knew.

---

A Flareon curled up peacefully by a fire, whilst a ragged-winged Beautifly perched on the back of a chair, eyes closed. A small Pikachu with flames dancing off it rested on a mat, next to a half-Vaporeon Pokemon who mewed gently from time to time. The little base was cosy, but it was not like a proper home. The entrance was large and often invited in cold breezes that kept them all awake, and if it rained they got wet. Still, it would have to do, as there was no alternative option. They were all wanted by the police, in every region.

Especially the red-haired girl who sat in a chair fashioned out of leaves that she had bought with what little money she had, humming to herself a little song she had heard a while ago, tears streaming from her unremarkable icy blue eyes as she stared up at the same stars she had seen her one-time trainer and best friend looking at just a few moments earlier.

---

Fini.


End file.
